


Salt and Pepper

by coffeebuddha



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier makes dinner with less than stellar results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt and Pepper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michygeary](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=michygeary).



Kevin takes a bite of chili, hyper sensitive to the way Javier's watching him, completely intent on his expression. He forces a smile that feels more like a grimace and chews. Something crunches. The peppers and onions are so soggy they feel like slime on his tongue and Kevin really, really hopes he never finds out exactly what it is he's chewing on right now. He swallows, which should be enough to get him some kind of commendation for bravery.   
  
"Yum," he manages, though it doesn't sound all that convincing in his own ears. Javier frowns, first at him, then at the chili, then back at him. Kevin tries another smile, which feels a little more convincing than the last, though it's definitely a little bit wobbly. Javier crosses his arms over his chest.  
  
"Maybe a little more salt," Kevin suggests. "And pepper."  
  
"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Javier huffs, grabbing a spoon and taking a taste from his bowl. For a long, quiet moment, they just look at each other, then Javier drops his spoon and mutters something in Spanish that Kevin doesn't think he wants a translation of. "You call for take out and I'll find something to wash that taste out of our mouths."  
  
Kevin grins and kisses Javier as he circles the table to grab the menus stuck to the fridge. "The fact that you're big enough to admit when you're wrong is one of the many reasons I love you." He pauses, then winks at Javier when he swats at him. "But you're pretty damn lucky that I'm mostly dating you for your body."


End file.
